Krystal Blackwood
The main protagonist in The Blackwood Arcs series. History Personality Negatives * Reclusive/Closed-Off: She has a lot of trouble expressing her emotions in a normal manner (symptom of PTSD WEAKNESSES) and as a result of it, shuts the world out as much as possible. * (Externally) Cold: She has developed this as a sort of self-defense mechanism: be blunt, and people will leave you alone. It’s hard for her to stifle her true emotionality and passion, but she manages. As a result, she can come across as being “unemotional” or even just plain rude. * Considerate: While this may be considered a good thing -- especially in the terms of her planning skills -- she often becomes indecisive as a result of it, and her actions may be delayed to the point of inaction if she can't come to a decision quickly enough. * Procrastinates: If there’s something she really, really doesn’t want/is afraid to do, she will likely put it off for as long as humanly possible. * Snide: She can get angry, but her anger is not spent the way most hot-heads would. She has a habit of using her wit to rile up the opponent. Sometimes this is unintentional, as sarcasm is also her go-to for venting anger or frustration. Her coolheadedness simply continues to it, as it makes people think she is so calm because she's trying to manipulating them. * Holds Grudges: While not as intensive as a Hades kid's, her sense of fairness can warp into personal vendettas/revenge-fests. * Low Tolerance-Level/Irritable: Due to her upbringing, she ain’t got no time for people who can’t take life and the lemons it throws seriously. Therefore, due to her uptight-ness, she seems to lash out at people for the tiniest offense, which only contributes to people wanting to have nothing to do with her. * Stubborn/Assumptious: She is unmoving in terms of what she believes to be right, but she is too quick to be so, and doesn’t check beforehand to see if those beliefs may or may not be founded upon inaccurate information. * Independence: Her sense of self-reliance causes her to forget that having help can often be a good thing. * Pessimistic/Negative: Tends to believe the worst about everything (usually in preparation for it) -- but not without good reason. Reasons aside, this only serves to amplify and add to her near-constant state of misery. This is not necessarily born from a negative personality, but from a simple realization that in life-threatening situations, unrealistic negativity will get you nowhere, but realistic negativity could save your life. That does not mean she isn’t pessimistic, but her pessimism is really born of growing up in a reality that would kill you if you weren’t prepared for the worst. BIOGRAPHY * Pens Up Emotions: She either keeps all of her feelings/opinions/passions inside, or rants, throwing them all out at whoever happens to be unlucky enough to be nearby. * Allows Emotions To Get The Best Of Her: While she generally thinks things through, if she is emotionally tied to the decision, she will often act in the spur of the moment, throwing logic and reason out the window * Hypervigilant: While being alert is a good thing, she is ALWAYS alert, to the point she can never relax or enjoy much of anything. (Symptom of PTSD) Positives * (Internally) Passionate: Whether she admits to it or not, she has a very strong emotional reaction to just about everything. (Though it’s not always a positive emotional reaction…) These usually just end up being buried away in the ever-growing “to-deal-with-later-so-I-can-survive-right-now” portion of her mind. This passion, however, leads to her simply being more driven than ever to accomplish the task at hand. (Unless it conflicts with “Procrastination” NEGATIVES.) * Contriving: She is a planner, and almost always thinks things through before acting. * Headstrong: This trait probably comes from her father, but she will NEVER back down from her beliefs and virtues, no matter the cost. * Fairness/Justness: She has a strong sense of these. She may mistake it for a weakness (See BIOGRAPHY), but it really just attributes to proving that she is not actually a bad person. * Independent: Self-supporting and self-reliant, she don’t need nobody else to take care of her. * Empathetic: A result of her passion, she can easily share and understand the emotions and troubles of others. * Cool-Headed: Yes, she has a temper, but she does a remarkable job of containing it. * Purposeful: When she is driven, she can be very single-minded in the task at hand, and this helps her towards accomplishing whatever she sets her mind to. * Analytical/Logical: She has an aptitude for seeing the bigger picture and analyzing exactly how she can use it to her benefit. * Innovative/Creative/Resourceful: She finds new ways to do things. She also uses her environment to her advantage. * Reasonable: While she can be fairly “stubborn”, she will listen to reason if it is presented to her. Fatal Flaw Self-Hate. She is constantly dealing with guilt over the multiple atrocities she was forced to commit throughout her childhood. The psychological strain of her Psionics simply adds onto this by subtracting from her mental capacity to deal with these emotions (therefore they go undealt with for a very long time). This is the main cause of her short-temper and near-constant thoughtfulness. This actually could be fatal for her in two ways. One, an enemy could take advantage of her by manipulating her train of thought and making her believe things about herself she wouldn’t have before. She can easily be talked into tearing herself apart emotionally (and sometimes physically) if the right things are said. The second way this could be fatal is that if it goes completely undealt with for long enough, she will try to kill herself. Trivia * Krystal was created in approximately June 2014 for a casual RP, but her character remained undeveloped until around September, when she was rebooted and repurposed for more serious RP. * Category:Characters __FORCETOC__